Taka, the royal prince
by jurassicamber
Summary: How I thought Scar lived his life from birth to death.
1. The beginning begins

"Uru, are you ok?"

"I'm about to give birth, it hurts!"

The Queen of the Pride, Uru, was giving birth to a little cub. Ahadi was alarmed when he heard his Queen roaring his name from inside the den of Pride Rock. He was excited to have a heir to the throne. His loyal, baboon friend, Hikmat. Hikmat was the only one who could deliver the cub. An hour later, a beautiful cub was born.

"Look your majesties, you have a prince to love and care for."

"He has my eyes, Ahadi."

"He has my fur."

"I would like to all him Mufasa because it means King. It'll give him self - confidence and power."

"Uru, I love it. The next time you have a child, I'm naming him."

"No need to be rude but, we should get ready for the royal announcement."

"Do your thing Hikmat. Uru you gather up the lionesses while I clean up our handsome prince."

"Ok sweetie. Girls gather round! I have given birth to a Prince named Mufasa. It's time for the royal announcement."

Ahadi went to the pond, behind the rock to wash his first son. He started singing a song Uru said her Dad sung to her when she was younger. It was a relaxing song with a soft rhythm. It went something like this.

"My proud child of Pride Rock, you will feel safe with us. Your Mummy loves you very much and Daddy loves you too. You will one day be a great, proud lion, you are my son and I will never let you down."

Uru heard him and joined him by the pound. Her voice like a gentle lioness, her voice going well with her Kings sweet voice.

"It doesn't matter what you are, you are royalty. You are our child, from now 'til eternity."

"Excuse me your highnesses, the animals are here. Also your voices go well in perfect harmony."

"Thank you for the compliment Hikmat. We'll be there right away. Come on Uru. Get Mufasa."

Uru carried Mufasa up to the peak of Pride rock as her Dad, Mohatu, watches proudly at his ownly child, witnesses her first child's announcement. The entire animal kingdom goes wild for the cub that will one day take Ahadi's place. Mohatu shines a ray of light on Mufasa and everyone knows it's time to bow down to the prince. Hikmat brings Mufasa down and marks Mufasa as prince so no harm will come to him. Ahadi and Uru look proudly at their child and take him into the den and sleep.

One 9 months later.

"This cub is the ugliest thing I've ever seen!"

Uru has given birth again. To another prince with Ahadi's eyes and Uru's fur. He looked scruffy and Ahadi did not approve.

"Ahadi, he's your son. He has only just been born."

"He will be named Taka. It means garbage. Hikmat, get the announcement over and done with."

The announcement ends.

"No one will harm you as long as I like, Taka."

"Mama. Mama. My little brother. Dad was right."

"What has your father said now?"

"He is ugly and boy was he right."

"Mufasa!. He's only a few hours old. Don't bully him."

"Ugh. Fine."

Mufasa leaves but turns around and says.

"Admit it Mum. It's ugly."

"Mufasa!"

He runs away and bumps into his Dad along the way, at the bottom of Pride Rock.

"Hey Dad."

"There's my boy. Where are of to?"

"I'm gonna go see Sarabi and see if she and Sarafina wants to come play with me and Berko."

"Have you met your brother?"

"Is he even my brother? He looks like a wet palm leaf."

"I don't approve of him either. The only reason I'm not giving him away because your Mother loves him so much."

"I won't tell Mother you said that."

"Now you go and have fun. Tell your friends I said hi."

"Thanks Dad. Bye."

"Where's Mufasa going?"

"He's meeting up with his friends. Where's the little brat?"

"Stop talking about Taka like that. He's only a few hours old. You're gonna have too live with him."

"I'm gonna take a nap."

"Good. Ahadi, you're a jerk."

Uru slumped on the floor and cried herself to sleep. 


	2. Zira comes in

1 year later

"Taka! Where are you going with Mufasa?"

"Dad, I'm going with Mufasa to meet Sarabi, Sarafina and Berko. Mufasa invited me."

"Yep. I'll look after him Dad. Don't worry."

"Have fun boys."

"Bye Dad!" Both the cubs said at the same time.

Up ahead, Taka spotted Mufasa's friends. He couldn't take his eyes of Sarafina. He thought she was beautiful.

"Hi Mufasa and TAKA?!" Shouted Berko.

Oh Mufasa, you brought Taka along with you." Sarabi tried to sound pleased.

"Hi Taka. Hi Mufasa." Sarafina was happy with anything.

"I invited him along. My Mum made me. Hey Taka, should we play hide and seek?"

"Yes. I'm counting. 1, 2 ,3"

Mufasa. Dude. What are you doing?" Whispered shouted Berko.

"Getting rid of him now run guys." Mufasa replied in a whisper shout.

"9 and 10! Coming to find you!"

Taka searched for what seemed like hours but he didn't find them. He got scared and cried on the ground.

"Hey. What are you doing out here? This is my territory."

Taka looked up and saw a lovely lioness cub, his age, scowling at him.

"I'm looking for my big brother. We were playing hide and seek and him and his friends abandoned me."

"Oh. I never knew. I'm sorry for scowling at you. Come with me. I have something that will cheer you up."

"Um...ok."

They started walking together in silence until Taka said.

"So...what's your name?"

"Zira. What's yours?"

"Prince Taka of Priderock. Youngest child of King Ahadi and Queen Uru. Little brother of Prince Mufasa."

"Wow. My Dad died in a war and so did my Mum. I had to run away."

"My Dad favours my brother. I mean his name mean King. My Mum chose it. My Dad chose mine. He said it means garbage. I apparently was very ugly when I was born. My Dad and my brother hated me right away. My Mum said my Dad sung a song to my brother when he was born and he loved his royal announcement. None of that happened to me. My Dad hated my announcement because I was in it."

"Hey we're here. Just through those vines."

"Woah. A waterfall, a den and a field. This is heaven Zira."

"Yep. Pretty cool, ain't it?"

"It's awesome."

"Taka! Taka! Where are you!"

Ahadi was yelling outside the hideout, trying to find Taka. The cubs hid behind the den.

"Taka. Over there, there's a secret way out. Go now." Whispered Zira.

They unfortunately, he was too late. Ahadi ran through the vines and saw Taka frozen, heading for the secret way out.

"Taka! You're in big trouble! Is there anyone else in here?" Yelled the angry King.

"No. Not at all Dad." Lied the scared Taka.

"Tell the truth! I'm gonna look around so you better tell the truth!"

"Zira, just come on out."

Zira came out slowly and shaking with fear and stood next to Taka.

"Dad, this is my new friend Zira. Zira this is my Dad, King Ahad of Priderock."

"You two, come with me!"

The cubs followed him back to Priderock. Uru was impatiently waiting for them to get back with Mufasa.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Taka." Uru rushed to him immediately.

"Uru, let me talk to him. Mufasa, watch over Zinkie over here. Zuzu, help him."

Zuzu is the Kings royal assistant. She was a beautiful hornbill and recently gave birth to 5 hatchlings. Ahadi picked Taka up and took him into the den. He threw him on the ground and let him have it.

"What were you thinking? You could've been killed! You were very stupid to leave Mufasa in the middle of no where!"

"Mufasa left me Dad! We're playing hide and seek and he left me! I met Zira and she made me happy!"

"Mufasa wouldn't do that! You will not see Zinkie tomorrow!" We are going to relocate Zinkie now! Say goodbye. Zinkie get in here."

"Her names Zira Dad."

"Yes your majesty."

Zira stood outside the den as if she heard every word.

"Zira, we are relocating you now. Say goodbye."

"Goodbye Zira. You are my only friend." Tears started to roll down his cheeks. Zira started to cry as well.

"Goodbye Taka."

"Ahadi, what is going on here?"

"Uru, I'm relocating Zira. She's a bad influence on Taka."

"She's the only friend Taka has. It's like you don't want our son to be happy."

"He has parents. That's the happiest thing he has."

"If that's the case. We can relocate Mufasa's friends and there families."

"Fine, she can stay. Zira where are your parents?"

"They died 3 months ago in a war your highness."

"I'm sorry. You can stay with Taka until we find you some parents."

"Excuse me your majesties."

A good friend of Uru, Jamani, was waiting outside the den.

"Jamani, how's little Daudi?"

"He's fine. Zuberi, is looking after him."

"While you're here, would you like to adopt a cub."

"Let me see him."

"I'm a girl. I'm Zira."

"I'll take her."

"Taka, did you hear that! I'm adopted."

"Congrats Zira."

"Come on Zira. Before we go, I'm going to have to miss the hunting party tomorrow to look after Daudi."

"That's fine. Bye Zira. Bye Jamani."

"See you tomorrow Zira."

"Bye Taka."

"Time for bed Taka."

"Yes Dad. 


	3. Taka and Scar

"Zira!"

It was the next morning and Taka wanted to spend the day with Zira.

"Hey Taka. Mum, Dad, I'm going out with Taka."

"Hello Taka. How are you dear?" Asked Jamani.

"I'm fine. Can Zira come out with me?"

"Sure. Remember to be careful Zira."

"I will Mum. Bye."

The cubs ran through the savannah until the reached the hideout.

"How's the new family Zira?"

"Amazing. Having a younger sibling to teach and play with feels like heaven. My Mum and Dad are nice. My Dad's really funny. My Mum is kind. They both care for me."

"Jamani's very kind. She use to look after me and my brother when we were cubs, because she's my Mums best friend. Zuberi makes me laugh when I'm sad. They're perfect parents for you."

"I think I'm gonna really like it here."

"You'll get use to it."

"It's spectacular to have a friend as well."

"You're my only friend Zira. Nobody wants to be friends with me because I'm not my brother or my Dad. Big, brave, strong, attractive. They're all that. My Dad spreader some negative stuff about me. That's why I don't have any friends. Except for you."

"Well, I think your wonderful Taka."

"I think your wonderful too."

"Let's play a game. I'm quite bored."

"Ok. Let's play fight."

"Ok."

Zira and Taka loved play fighting. Taka won a few times and so did Zira. Mufasa appeared through the vines with his 3 friends at his side.

"Playing with your girlfriend Taka."

"Mufasa, how did you get here?"

"We followed you."

"We'll get out. This is just mine and Zira's place."

"What are you going to do if we don't?"

"I'm gonna tell Dad."

"He wouldn't believe you anyway. He hates you."

"You're lying Mufasa. He does love Taka. Maybe he just doesn't like to show it." Zira stepped in.

"Taka. Nobody likes you."

"Shut up!"

Taka lunged for Mufasa but Mufasa slapped him in the face which made Taka fall to the floor.

"Taka!" Zira cried.

"Zira?" Taka weakly said.

"Look at what you have done to him Mufasa! You big jerk!"

"Let's scatter." Everyone who was with Mufasa ran for they're lives. Except for Sarafina."

"Zira, is it?" Sarafina smiled.

"What are you doing here? Run! Scatter!" Zira was crying now.

"I want to help him. He's secretly one of my friends. I'm going back to Priderock to get his parents. Stay here. Try to find some help."

Sarafina ran as fast as she could to Priderock. Zira screamed for help at the top of her lungs for help. Finally, a nice lion came to her.

"Are you alright kid?" The mysterious lion asked.

"No. My best friend is injured."

"Where is she?"

"He's a he and he's in there."

"I'll carry him home. You come with me."

"I don't know you."

"My names Kibwe."

"I'm Zira. Let's go already."

Kibwe carried Taka halfway to Priderock, the King and Queen were up ahead.

"Taka!" Ahadi cried.

"Is this your cub?" Kibwe asked.

"Yes. That's my youngest son." Uru replied.

Kibwe handed Taka over to Ahadi. Ahadi thanked him and invited him over to Priderock.

Back at Priderock, Hikmat and his son, Rafiki, were fixing Taka's cut that appeared on his face. Hours later, he woke up. Uru and Ahadi were talking outside the den.

"This is all my fault Uru. I shouldn't have been so aggressive towards him. I should never have treated him differently."

"None of this is your fault. Mufasa is the one who attacked him. Sarafina and Zira told me everything."

"Mum, Dad. Am I home?"

"Taka! My boy. My little boy." Ahadi rushed into the den were he was laying.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so."

"I am so sorry the way I've been treating you these years. I should've treated you the way I do to Mufasa."

"I forgive you Dad."

"I love you Taka. I'm promise I'm going to change."

"I love you too Dad."

"Taka. The scar. Oh no. You have a scar." Uru ran next to Ahadi.

"I have a scar?! Cool. For now on I will be known as Scar. Not Taka."

"Whatever you want Scar." Uru smiled.

"It makes you look like a ferocious lion." Ahadi laughed.

"Zira will like it to."

The three of them hugged. Until Mufasa interrupted.

"Why are you hugging him? I told you he did it to himself to get me in trouble."

"Mufasa outside. Now. Me and your Mum have to discuss something with you. There's another story that tells the real truth"

As Mufasa, Ahadi and Uru left, Kibwe, Zira and Sarafina came in.

"Taka, your awake." Zira screamed.

"Yep. Hey Zira, look at the neat scar that's in my face somewhere."

"Woah. An eye scar. Cool. Taka, this is Kibwe. He carried you to your parents."

"Really. Thank you Kibwe. My family gives you luck, honour and you have been blessed with the ancestors of the past."

"Thank you Prince Taka."

"Sarafina helped to. She went to fetch your parents."

"Thank you Sarafina. Your kindness will be remembered. You have been gifted with luck and honour. The ancestors have blessed you."

"Thanks."

"What about me Taka. I stayed by your side. I called for help."

"Zira, being my best friend, is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have been blessed with bravery, kindness, luck, honour and strength."

"Your my best friend."

"And for now on, I will be known as Scar."

"Excuse me Kibwe, we have an honour for you." Ahadi made his way into the den and stood behind Scar.

"Thank you for saving me son. We are very grateful."

"You don't have to give me anything. I have be blessed and given luck and honour from Scar."

"That's my boy. We would like you too join our Pride."

"Me. Thank you your highness."

"No problem. Scar, you are not allowed to play with Zira tomorrow."

"What!" Scar and Zira shouted at then same time."

"I am going to teach you and Mufasa how to hunt. Zira will be hunting with her Mum anyway."

"Can Scar be back by the time we get back? I want the two of us to spend the night in our hideout."

"Of course he will. And you can spend the night together."

"Yes. Thanks Dad."

"Now come with me my son."

Ahadi and Scar left the den. Ahadi gathered Mufasa and took them to the waterhole.  



	4. Who is the next King?

Zira woke up first. The birds were singing me the sun was shining. Elephants stomped by the hideout which made Scar wake up

"Zira. What was that?"

"The elephants. I think it's noon."

"We better head back home then."

"Ok,"

Zira and Scar sprinted home as fast as they could. They bumped into Sarafina at the bottom of Priderock, lying on the floor crying.

"Sarafina, what's wrong?" Panted Scar.

"I was worried if you were still alive. Your Dad wants you and your brother in the den very soon. Mufasa is already in there."

"Zira, you go to your parents whi,e I wait to see what my Dad wants. Sarafina, do you want to come out with me and Zira today?"

"Uh...I don't know how Mufasa will react."

"You said you hated him. You're my friend. Please come with us."

"I'm Mufasa's friend. And you're my friend as well. Ok. Since Mufasa isn't my friend."

"Ooh Scar. Let's invite Kibwe. He is your hero and a good guardian. Sarafina go ask him while Scar waits for his Dad."

"I'll see you two later." Says Sarafina as she goes to find Kibwe.

"Bye Sarafina. I'm gonna go Scar. See ya."

"Bye Zira."

Scar walks around the corner to the den and Sarabi is there. She was spying on them.

"Sarabi?! What are you doing?"

"Nothing your majesty." Sarabi runs away very quickly.

Scar looked confused but shook it of and headed for the den. Mufasa sitting on the floor. As soon as he saw Scar, he gave him a disgusting and hateful look.

"Hello Mufasa."

"Shut up Scar. You're ruining mu life."

"How am I? I'm just living my life."

"I'll give you a list of how you're ruining my life. First, you were born. Second, you took Sarafina away from me when I attacked you. Thirdly, you made me look bad by having more friends than me."

"Kibwe is my friend because he saved me. I owe him my life. Me and Zira just get along like twins. Sarafina just doesn't want to be friends with you. You don't control others choices."

"Scar is right. Sarafina has her rights."

Ahadi was standing in the door way with Uru.

"Your Dad is here to announce who will be King."

"Your Mum is right. The next King will be...Scar."

"Really Dad? This is the best day of my life."

"No! I deserve to be King. Scar is the youngest! I deserve that role!" Mufasa screamed.

"Mufasa! This is very childish. Go outside now." Uru demanded.

"Can I go tell Kibwe, Zira and Sarafina? And can I go out with them tonight.

"Of course my son. I'm not sure about going out though. What do you think Uru?"

"He should go out and celebrate. Also, you need to choose your Queen."

"Zira's my Queen."

"Ok. That's fine. We're going to deal with your brother. Come on Uru."

Scars parents left the den which Scar decided to tell Zira, Sarafina and Kibwe the news. He found them at the bottom of Priderock.

"Hey little Scar. Are you ready to go?"

"Why wouldn't I be Kibwe let's go."

The four headed to the hideout. Sarafina and Kibwe were stunned by everything because they have never been there before. Scar took the opportunity to tell them.

"Hey guys. I have an announce meet to make. My parents chose me too be the next King." 


	5. Kibwe dies

"Oh. My. Mohatu." Sarafina squealed.

"That's amazing Scar!" Zira approved.

"Congratulations." Kibwe smiled.

"And my Queen will be...Zira."

"An honour your highness." Zira said playfully as she did a little bow.

"Come one Scar. Climb on my back. I'll carry you to the waterhole." Kibwe insisted

Scar climbed onto his back. Kibwe started carrying him to the waterhole. The girls followed him by his sides. His friends cheered so loud, the whole of Africa could here them.

"All hail Scar! The greatest king of all!" All three shouted.

"Stop! Zira, come on up here. You are after all my Queen."

Kibwe allowed Zira to climb onto his back. Sarafina started teasing them playfully.

"Zira and Scar are sitting in a tree. K - I - S - S - S - I - N - G."

"Come on Sarafina. Scar isn't even King yet."

Sarafina still carried on.

Kibwe joins in."First comes love. Second comes marriage. Third comes a cute cub and it starts again."

Sarafina and Kibwe laughed while Scar and Zira had a plan.

"When we get to the waterhole, I'm gonna teach them what my Dad taught me and make them look into the water. When they do, my elephant friend Anuli will push them in." Scar whispered.

"If you show me who Anuli is, I'll ask him to push them in while you teach them."

"Anuli's a girl. She'll be the big, muscular elephant."

"Cool."

"Scar, Zira. Here we are." Kibwe pronounced.

"Bongani! Let it go!"

A big elephant with tusks gathers the elephants to the waterhole. They suck water into the trunks and form a circle around just Zira and Scar. Scar suddenly spots Anuli.

"Hey Anuli." Scar said cowardly.

Anuli stomps and a fountain of water drenches the couple.

"Eewwww. Lovely surprise Sarafina but, water coming out of their trunks. Where the snot is!" Zira exclaimed.

Sarafina just shrugs and smiles kindly. Scar gathers them all together and starts teaching what Ahadi told him and Mufasa the other day. Zira sneaks away and tells Anuli the plan. She also sprinkles in a surprise. When she returns, Kibwe and Sarafina were starring hard at the water.

"Did you do it?" Scar asked in a whisper.  
Zira nods"I told her to get the strongest or st least the next strongest to help her. I also sprinkled in a surprise." She whispers in reply.

"What is it?"

"You'll see. I told her me and you will give you the signal which is a nod at the same time."

"Ok."

"It isn't working Scar." Sarafina shouts still looking into the water.

"It will. Just keep starring. Clear your minds." Scar shouts back at her.

"Let's do it now." Zira whispers again.

They both get Anuli's attention and give the signal. She and another female named Chikondi sneak up behind Sarafina and Kibwe. Zira shouts NOW and the two lions land with a big splash in the waterhole. Zira and Scar almost get splashed by the water but they didn't.

"Now for the King of the Pride. You'll love this."

All of the elephants gather around the waterhole again. They fill up their trunks with water and drenched the wet lions in the pond. Zira and Scar cracked up laughing as the elephant herd left. They both walked over too the edge of the water and rolled around laughing their butts off.

"Seriously guys." Sarafina frowned.

"We only sand a song."

"Well...that's true but so did Sarafina. And she made the elephants drench us. The drenching was only for Sarafina. The pushing was for the both of you. I guess the drenching was two in one. Right Scar?"

"The drenching was Zira's idea." Scar said without thinking.

"Wha...Scar! The lake pushing was Scars idea. True tale." Zira exclaimed.

"If we're going in, you're coming with us." Kibwe smirked.

He swam to the edge were Zira and Scar where, leaving Sarafina in the deep pound. Kibwe put his paws around them and pulled them into the water.

"Kibwe!" Zira yelled.

"We're only teenagers." Scar screamed.

"You've gotta admit, this is the best day ever though." Kibwe admitted.

"I agree. The best celebration I've ever had. The best part is, my best friends are here."

"Aww thanks Scar. I love tonight."

"Wait. This isn't the waterhole." Scar announced

"What do you mean?" Zira's face was full of fear.

"This is Croc Creek."

Sarafina was screaming in terror. They turned around to see Sarafina being dragged underwater. Kibwe dived under for her. He bursted to the surface in front of Zira and Scar, trying to force a crocodiles jaws open. He finally does and Sarafina's body starts to sink. Zira and Scar speed swim underwater to her. They carry Sarafina to the dry land and place her body away from the pond. They saw Kibwe clamped in the crocodiles jaws.

"Stop! Mr Crocodile stop!" Zira yelled.

"Any last words lion." The crocodile asked Kibwe.

"You guys are the bestest friends a lion could have. Take care of each other." Those were Kibwe last words before he disappeared under the water and never coming back up. Zira buried her face into Scars mane and cried. Tears formed on Scars eyes but put on a brave face.

"Come on Zira. Let's go home. Help me carry Sarafina."

An hour later they were home. Sarafina's Mum Arjana was weeping beside her daughters body. Rafiki and Hikmat were mending the wounds on her body.

"She'll survive. Let's leave my father to do his work." Rafiki lead her out of the den. On the roof, Ahadi was talking to Scar.

"No King has ever let this happen!" Ahadi was over the edge of anger.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't lead them there." Scar yelled back for the tenth time.

"I showed you the kingdom. I showed you which paths lead to which pond. The stone path was the one too Crocodile Creak. You took the stone path. You made that stupid mistake."

"Dad, everyone makes mistakes. Everyone makes a hundred mistakes." Scar exclaimed.

"The only mistake I ever made, is making your Mum give birth to you. The throne will now turn to Mufasa."

"I hate you!" Scar stormed of and into his room to cry.


	6. The hyenas

Scar was heading out to the entrance of Priderock. Mufasa and his friends stood in his way.

"Hey little bro. Thanks for lending me the throne. Oh wait, you didn't." Mufasa giggled.

"Yeah. Now me and Mufasa will live a happy King and Queen. We will raise our child to be not you."

"I don't care what your child is Sarabi. You're just nothing anyway." Scar insulted.

"Excuse me!" Sarabi's mouth was open wide.

"Take it back or you'll meet Kibwe's fate." Threatened Berko.

"Scar! Come on let's go!" Yelled Zira from behind Mufasa.

"See ya later suckers." Scar accused as he and Zira ran into the open Savannah. They finally stopped after a while.

"Thanks for saving me Zira."

"No probs. Where are we? Leysgo investigate that dark land in front of us."

"Looks descent."

Scar lead her into the dark land. They made their way down a tiny cliff. Zira tripped over a rock on the way down which made her bumped into Scar. The pair stumbled down the cliff and landed into a bundle of legs on the floor. A frightening laugh came from a massive boulder opposite them followed by two more. Three hyena's emerged from behind the boulder.

"Okay, okay. That was worth a buffalo. Do it again." Laughed the front hyena. She was a beautiful hyena with a nice hair-do.

"Who are you?" Zira growled as she scrambled to her feet.

"Duh...we're hyenas." Said the second hyena with another frightening laugh. He was a bit fatter than the first hyena with not as much hair.

"She means, what are your names?" Barked Scar.

"Why didn't you just say that. I'm Shenzi. These are my triplet brothers Banzai and Ed. What are yours?" Smiled the female.

"I'm Scar. This is Zira."

"I can tell you, the five of us are gonna be good friends." Banzai grinned.

"It could work. What do you think Scar?"

"Hyenas and Lions are enemies. My Dads law is..."

"Oh for goodness sakes. I thought you didn't want to live by your Dads law."

"Your right. I need to get use to this."

"Who's his Dad?" Asked Shenzi.

"King Ahadi. My Mums Queen Uru. Prince Mufasa is unfortunately my older brother."

"There's only Prince Mufasa and Prince Taka. We went to the royal announcements and only two cubs had been there." Said Shenzi confused.

"After I got this scar, I wanted to be known as Scar." Scar explained.

"Cool Scar." Shenzi complimented.

"Ed is awfully quiet."' Zira pointed out.

"He doesn't know how to speak. He has some sort of communication problem. He communicates in laughs and growls. It was hard learning it but we all got through it. He just doesn't like to do it all the time. He's also a bit dumb." Banzai answered.

"Sorry about your problem Ed." Scar called to Ed. Ed smiled.

"Zira! Scar! Where are you!" They all heard Ahadi scream.

"Gotta go. See ya." The hyenas ran up the cliff towards the elephant graveyard. On the way up, Ed accidentally caused a boulder to roll down the hill. Scar and Zira made a run for it but unfortunately they were too boulder landed on Scars back left leg and Ziras back right leg. Both of them screamed in pain which alerted Ahadi. He slid down the hill to free both of them.

"How did you two get down here?"

"A buffalo was chasing us. He got us cornered here and we accidentally fell. Somehow a rock slide occurred." Lied Scar.

"Well let's get you two free."

Ahadi pushed the boulder out of the way. He ordered them to get out of there. All of a sudden a voice was heard."

"Ahadi here too save the day again. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

They turned around and saw a female hyena at the top of the cliff. She looked like Shenzi but she was more older and beautiful.

"Hiwot. Kids go now."

"What?" Scar looked confused.

"Whoopsies. My paw slipped. Bye bye darlings." Hiwot giggled and left.

She flicked some stones which caused a rock slide. Scar and Zira stated climbing up the hill. Zira took the lead. Ahadi was right behind them making sure they could get up with there broken legs. Zira slipped and screamed as she fell. Ahadi grabbed her as she fell, but he slipped and started digging his paws into the dirt to slow them down. They were at the bottom when Scar came down to help. He saved Zira and he reached out for his Dad. Zira had her teeth into a root and her claws on her left legs in the Clift while holding onto Scars tail with her front right paw. Scar has his paw out to pull his Dad.

"Come one Dad. We can save you."

Ahadi looked behind him. The rockslide was getting closer.

"You both aren't strong enough. Save yourself my son."

"No. No. I lost Kibwe. I'm not loosing you. Come on. Zira can still pull is can't you Zira."

Zira weakly shook her head.

"Hurry up Scar. I'm letting go." Zira was barely understandable with the root in her mouth but Scar understood her. The rockslide was so close.

"Daddy please no." Scar was crying.

"My son." Ahadi reached for his face. "I love you so much. Take care of your Mum for me. And Mufasa. Remember the lesson I taught you about the stars. I will twinkle for you and Zira tonight. I love you more than ever."

Ahadi let go and the rockslide buried him. Scar screamed as his Dad let go. A boulder came smashing down which certainly did the job. Zira let go but was saved my Mufasa and his friends. They pulled them up. Jamani, Zuberi and Uru also helped pull them up. When they got up to the top, Zira was cuddled by her parents and Scar was comforted by his Mum.

"Where's your Dad sweetie?" Uru asked in panic.

All Scar could do is look down at the rocks below and cry. Mufasa and Uru followed his look.

"No. This isn't true. Tell me it's not true Scar please." Uru was starting to cry now.

"I'm sorry Mum. I tried to save him but he wouldn't come."

"It's not your fault Scar." Mufasa said softly.

"How did you find us?"

"We heard you scream. We didn't see you Dad though. We just assumed Zira save you from a fall. Oh my Mohatu your leg!" Uru exclaimed.

"A boulder fell on mine and Zira's legs before Dad found us. And Dad has a murderer. Someone purposely caused the rockslide it was some hyena girl wasn't it Zira."

"Yeah. What was her name."

"I don't know. Something like Howat.

"Hiwat I think Scar."

"Was it Hiwat?" Uru urgently asked.

"Yes. You know her."

"Many years ago hyenas and lions were equals. When I met your Dad, his best friend was a hyena, Howat. She realised that me and Ahadi were falling in love and she got jealous. She wanted to be Queen but that was against the law. She tried to force me away from Ahadi but I stood strong and Ahadi stood up for me. She finally had enough and set a war which killed my parents. Ahadi settled a law that hyenas and lions are no longer equals and banished them to the elephant graveyard. There she met someone named Idir. Together they had triplets, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed who are your age. That's all to be said. Let's go home."


	7. Uru has gone

"Well, well, well. Back again for more fun." Banzai exclaimed.

Zira and Scar pounced at Shenzi and Banzai. Zira was pinning down Banzai and Scar had Shenzi. Ed was cowering in the corner.

"My Dad is dead because if your Mum!" Shouted Scar.

"We didn't have anything to do with this." Shenzi complained.

"Where's Hiwot?" Zira growled.

"She died! She got killed by a buffalo!"

"I'm sorry to hear about that. Disperse Zira."

The teens let the hyenas up.

"Thanks. Friends?" Banzai stuck out his paw to Scar. Shenzi did the same to Zira.

"Friends." Scar smiled and shook Banzai paws. Zira followed him and shook Shenzi's and then swapped with Scar to shake Banzai's.

"I can't believe we're missing Mufasa and Sarabi's crowning for this." Zira said under her breath. Shenzi heard her.

"Rebels. Isn't a Mufasa your brother Scar?"

"Yeah. I'll just tell my Mum I had to help a baby elephant."

"Come on Mudiwa and Daudi." A faint little voice from above sounded like one of Daudi's, Zira's little brothers, best friend Katlego.

"Daudi! Daudi!" Shouted Zira.

"Huh. Oh. Hey Zira. Hi Scar." Shouted Mudiwa, Daudi's other best friend.

"You three need to leave now." Zira shouts up to them.

"Why?" Asks Daudi.

"There are hyenas down here. No offence guys." She turns to the hyenas.

"Non taken." Say Shenzi.

"Shouldn't you be at Mufasa's crowning?" She turns her attention back to the cubs.

"It just finished. The old Queen isn't feeling well. Mum says she might die." Daudi shouts back.

"My Mum?! Are you sure Daudi?"

"Yes."

"Sorry hyenas but my Mum might die and we must go."

"See ya." Says Banzai.

Scar and Zira make their way up the cliff to join Daudi, Mudiwa and Katlego. They race to Priderock where Uru was laying in the den. She was very sick. Rafiki was there, serving her some special soup. Beside Uru was Jamani and Zuberi.

"Mum!" Scar legged it to give his Mum a cuddle.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Daudi screamed as he jolted to his parents. Zira followed her sibling.

"What happened?" Questioned Scar.

"Stampede in the Gourge." A weak Uru replied.

"The wildebeests got us down. Mufasa helped us." Zuberi smiled.

"Thanks Mufasa." Scar turned to his brother. Mufasa smiled back.

"Yeah. Thanks." Said Zira.

"They don't have much time left. Especially with their old age. My Dad has passed away and it's about time they did. They agreed to help my father find the ingredients for his spirits soup." Rafiki calmly explained.

"At least it wasn't anything stupid." Scar smiled.

"Jamani and Zuberi are about to go. Say your goodbyes." Rafiki interrupted.

"Zira and Daudi. I love you with all my heart. Zira, take care of him." Jamani went into a wake less sleep.

"I love you two. My only children. Be safe." Zuberi joined her.

"Uru is about to go as well."

"I love my boys. Mufasa, you and Sarabi will make this kingdom a better place. You have found the right Queen. Scar, when your Dad didn't love you, I did. I always will." Uru joined the others.


	8. Simba

9 months have passed. Zira and Scar have grown into full adults now and Sarabi is giving birth to Mufasa's heir to the throne.

"Excuse me Sir." Came a voice from the entrance of the den. A small Hornbill who looked a bit like Zuzu was bowing to the King.

"Who are you?" Asked Mufasa.

"My name is Zazu and I am your new majordomo."

"What happened to Zuzu?" Mufasa looked worried.

"Mother has reached her end. She's been training me since I was little to take her place."

"Excuse me but I'M GIVING BIRTH HERE!" Shouted Sarabi.

"Sorry love. Zazu, welcome to the royal family. Go introduce yourself to Scar and Zira. They're in the cave next to Priderock. Tell, them to come to the child's royal announcement."

"With all pleasure Sire."

Zazu flew out of the den to the cave next to Priderock. It was a small den but very cosy. Scar and Zira made themselves at home there. Scar didn't want to face Mufasa after the death of his parents. Mufasa bullied him like he did years ago because he thought it was Scars fault the two are orphans. Zira just wanted to be there.

"I hate him." Shrieked Scar as he swiped away some rocks.

"I know you do. We'll get revenge. Mufasa will try to act more grown up now with a son or daughter to look after." Zira said cheerfully.

"I guess. And the same song will be sung to that child. I don't want a nephew or niece. It gives me less of an opportunity to become King."

"Excuse me." Said Zazu happily.

"What?" Zira growled.

"You must be Zira and Scar. I'm Zazu. The new majordomo and..."

"Where's Zuzu? She's family. She's the majordomo." Scar interrupted.

"She has gone in her sleep. The King would like the both of you too come to the royal announcement."

"Ok. We'll be there." Zira murmured.

"I was always so nervous for this day. Now I'm finally here with the royal family. Mother would be so proud. I wonder if my siblings will join me? Oh yeah they can't because I'm the eldest and Mother only trained me. A proud line of Hornbills serving the King and Queen. This is the best day ever."

"You are so annoying so leave!" Zira was frustrated.

"Yes." We're trying to eat." Scar dragged an antelope leg into the middle of the den.

"Enjoy your meal." Zazu excited and returned to Mufasa.

"Zazu, just in time. Meet Simba. Our adorable son. I'm about to clean him up and Rafiki, can you tell the animals Simba is born."

"Of course Mufasa. I need to go get my coconut squash. I'll see you later."

"Rafiki...thank you for delivering Simba." Sarabi smiled.

Rafiki smiled and left the den. Mufasa carried Simba to the pond behind Priderock. Zazu followed him and landed on a small rock beside the pond. Mufasa place Simba in the shallow end of the pool. Zazu saw a big leaf beside him so he used it as a towel and cleaned Simba like he was his owned. Mufasa started singing the song Ahadi sung to him.

"My proud child of Pride Rock, you will feel safe with us. Your Mummy loves you very much and Daddy loves you too. You will one day be a great, proud lion, you are my son and I will never let you down. It doesn't matter what you are, you are royalty. You are our child, from now 'til eternity."

"Wonderful your highness." Zazu smiled.

"Thank you Zazu. Let's take him to Sarabi."

They went into the den were Sarabi took care of him while Mufasa and Zazu gathered the lionesses. Scar and Zira were in the den. The antelope leg was now a bone. Daudi, Sarafina and her mate Obi. Sarafina was carrying a small cub. Her daughter Nala. Daudi and Katlego had two children Nuru and Kibwe.

"Sarafina! Daudi!" Scar yelled in happiness. He ran up to his friends and hugged them.

"Hey Scar. This is my daughter, Nala." Sarafina beamed

"She's beautiful. These must be your cubs Daudi."

"Yep. Say hello too Nuru and Kibwe."

"We'll be happy too cubsit them anytime if you want." Zira jumped in.

"Thanks. We better go. Bye." They all left.

"What have you done!" Scar was mad at Zira.

"When we cubsit them. We can train them to get revenge on Mufasa."

"No. Sarafina and Daudi are my best friends. I want to make them happy."

"Sorry Scar. I just want to make you happy."

"Every time I'm with you, I feel joy all over me. You're now my mate and I'm the happiest lion on earth."

Zira smiled and gave Scar a kiss on the cheek. They hugged for a minute.

"I'm going to the new hideout. Are you coming?" Zira asked.

"I'll catch up."

Zira smiled and excited out the back? 


	9. The dark side

Many years past. Scar and Zira had the idea to kill Mufasa. That plan succeeded. Scar preserved the hyenas to kill Simba. Simba got away so the hyenas lied to Scar about his death. Niw Scar is the King and Zira is his Queen. Zira has had a cub and named him Nuka. Nala was Scars assistant while Zazu was locked away in a bone cage. Some of Mufasa's Pridemates have turned into the monsters Scar and Zira have become, dark and evil.

"Look at him Scar. Our son is here. Our son. Not Mufasa's. Our son." Zira breathed out heavily as she relaxed and lied next to Scar in the den.

She loved Nuka and couldn't get over the fact that he is in the present. Nuka was only a few weeks old.

"I know. He is the heir. Our son will rule just like his Dad."

"Mummy, Daddy, I can run fast. Watch this." Nuka was running around the den. Scar and Zira giggled as Nuka ran. Soon, Nuka tripped over and all three started to laugh.

"Nuka, come over sweetie." Zira looked nervous as Nuka made his way to her. He lay in front of her in her arms.

"What's wrong Zira."

"Nuka, Mummy will be giving you another friend to play with. You are going to have a brother or a sister." Zira sweetly explained.

"That's fantastic Zira! Another cub to keep Nuka happy and our lives joyful." Scar smiled from ear to ear.

"I'm gonna be a big brother. I'm gonna be a big brother." Nuka chanted as he skipped around the den.

"Scar! Zira!" Nala stood in the rain at the entrance.

"Nala. What a present surprise." Scar made his way over to Nala.

"I'm not working for you for a while because I have a new baby brother called Mheetu." Nala explained.

"You will still work for me!"

"I want to be there for Mheetu. We'll discuss this when Nuka isn't around."

"Guess what Nala. Mummy has a baby in her tummy."

"Congratulations Zira." Nala said it without a smile and left.

Sarafina entered with Mheetu.

"Did Nala introduce you too Mheetu?"

"Yes she did. Where is she?" Scar asked.

"I'll go get her." Sarafina left. A few seconds later, Sarafina was aruguing with Nala.

Scar approached Mheetu and told Nuka to stay behind Zira. Then he attacked Mheetu. Sarafina and Nala entered to see the new born on the floor, dead.

"Scar! You monster!" Sarafina cried.

"Nala, never take a day off again."

"Mum, we have the other twin. We'll call him Mheetu. We can pretend this never happened." Nala lead her Mum out of the den before turning to Scar and saying.

"I'll get to work now." And left.

"Daddy. You killed the baby." Nuka looked like he was going to cry.

"A bit to brutal for Nuka, Scar. Me and you will talk tomorrow. Come on Nuka."

"Zira. Please. Where are you going?" Scar looked sad.

"You'll see me tomorrow."

They left and headed for the hideout. Nuka cried and cried. Sarafina was crying. Her mate was crying. Nala was crying. Everyone fell asleep.

The next morning.

"Scar, I'm sorry for leaving you. I love you."

"I'm sorry for killing Mheetu. I love you too." They hugged.

"Nuka, I'm sorry for killing Mheetu. That was a big mistake. Do you still love me?"

"Yes Daddy." Smiled Nuka. Together they did a family hug. 


	10. Twins

9 months later.

"Zira! You can do it! Come on my Queen! Where's that tough lioness I love! Push!"

"I think it's here Scar." Zira panted. She screams. "It still hurts!"

"You may be having twins my queen. Hold this one my King." Rafiki handed the cub over too Scar.

Scar felt uncomfortable. He took the cub he was holding to the pond and cleaned it up. He saw his past in which his Dad was washing him. It was really Uru who did it but Scar saw Ahadi. Scar smiled and remembered the day his Dad taught him and Mufasa about the stars and the Kings. Then, his Dads death came into it. The vision of Zira trying to prevent him from getting killed. Hi reaching for his Dads paw but he refused and told him to save himself and Zira. The rockslide drowned Ahadis body. Then the times with his Mum. The day he was too busy talking too lions greatest enemy, the hyenas, and he couldn't save his Mum earlier. Her death came and disappeared. He missed his Dad and his Mum.

"There you are. Look. Another cub. Rafiki said there are no subjects left so the lionesses are going to be our subjects." Zira joined Scar and washed the other cub. Zira sung the song that had been passed down for generations. Scar joined in but since there were twins, some words were changed.

"Our proud kids of Pride Rock, you will feel safe with us. Your Mummy loves you very much and Daddy loves you too. You will one day be a great, proud lions, you are our cubs and we will never let you down. It doesn't matter what you are, you are royalty. You are our kids, from now 'til eternity."

"Everyone is gathered. This will be unusual for me but I will try."

"What are their names because dont you announce their names?" Zira asked.

"No, I don't. My Father did that. I wouldn't be myself if I copied him. Hand me the cubs."

"Don't you dare hurt them Rafiki." Scar growled.

Rafiki nodded and made his way to the peak of Priderock. He faced the other way towards the den. He held the cubs up above the lionesses. The ones who worshipped the King and Queen roared with delight. The others stood there like statues. After the announcement was over, the Cubs were handed back too their parents and taken into the den. Nuka was called in and his best friend Jabulani joined him. They looked at the new norms in aw.

"What are their names your majesties?" Questioned Jabulani.

"We don't even know the genders. Rafiki! Come her for a minute!" Scar demanded.

"I forgot to tell you the genders didn't I? The dark one is the male. The other is a girl. I will need to go now."

"Thank you Rafiki." Zira thanked.

"No get out of here before I have to chase you out." Scar threatened.

"Yeah! My Dad is the King so you better hurry!" Nuka yelled at Rafiki. Because of his age, he moved very slowly. Even with his stick he walked slow.

"My best friend and his Dad is royalty! Do as they say!" Jabulani yelled as well.

"You have been warned!" Nuka and Jabulani chased after Rafiki. Rafiki tried to run but they were getting close so he climbed up the nearest tree. Nuka and Jabulani called him a coward and ran back too the den.

"I've trained you well my son. You did good too Jabari." Beamed Scar.

Other lions that were Nuka's age asked too come see the baby. Zira let them but told the, to stay near the entrance were Nuka and Jabulani where. They were just about in the den. They all awed too the fluffy, cute new borns.

"Scar, I want the boy to be called Abbadon." Zira smiled.

All the Nuka cubs (because they're Nuka and Jabulani's age) started laughing. Scar shook his head and said.

"Zira, that name means the destroyer. We want a nice meaning to a nice name."

"Ok then what about Abdal-Hadi."

The Nuka cubs laughed again.

"I don't want a name that has a bit of my Dads in it and that name means servant of the leader. Servant Zira."

"Oh. How about Archmetha?"

Again they laughed. They were crying with joy and they couldn't stop.

"That one means brother of death. Not a happy one isn't it Zira?"

"Well, what about Archor or Archbiz or Adael?"

No surprise the laughter coma e in again. Some of them were falling too the floor in laughter.

"No."

"Why not. Nuka's name means stink." Zira blurted out.

All of the Nuka cubs laughed, except from Jabulani and Nuka.

"Sorry Nuka." Zira looked sad and guilty.  



	11. Bullies

"You are such a loser. What name meaning is that?" A loud voice came from the crowd followed by a female and a male cub laughter. A bronze lion cub emerged from the crowd with a golden bronze female next to him. Next to the female was a golden coated female and a pale gold male at the other male side. Nuka recognised his voice immediately. His name is Hasani. The female next to him was called Alika. The other female was called Oba and the last one was called Ekon. Nuka and Jabulani looked scared and tied to walk away from them but a line of cubs circled them.

"Release my son and his friend!" Demanded Scar.

The cubs didn't listen and started chanting "H.A.O.E! H.A.O.E!" This was the gang name of the cubs which emerged from the crowd.

"Well, well, well. Look at who it is. I thought I told you too take out the trash, Hasani." The cubs bursted into laughter. Jabulani and Nuka looked over too the King and Queen with fear on their faces. Scar knew exactly what to do.

"Young lady. I suggest you remove yourself and the rest out of the den!" Scar yelled. Hasani continued.

"Look who can't be the baby anymore. Oh wait, you still are. You are such a baby. You cry over nothing Nuka. Why do you hang around with this loser Jabulani? Come join us. We're the most popular cubs in the Pride. The meaning of your name will fit in perfectly with ours. And your actual name is spot on H.A.O.E material. Together we will be called HAJOE. How cool is that. Everyone wants you too. You will stand out like us. You will be popular like us. Come join us." Hasani held out a paw too Jabulani. Jabulani stared at the paw and the at Hasani. He really wanted to do it because Oba was his crush. He had loved her for a long time but she was a bully to his best friend. Oba finally stepped forward and told Hasani to let her convince him.

"If you join us, we can spend a night together. I'll let you hunt with me and you can hold my paw." Oba battered her eyelashes at him.

"I can't. Nuka is my best friend and you guys can't change my mind."

"Nuka! You ruined everything! You are the worst thing that bee happened too us."

"That's enough! Leave!" Scar shouted so loud, it could deaf you.

Right after that, Hasani pounced to Nuka and knocked him over. Hasani scratched and clawed at Nuka's face and body. Jabulani tried to pull Hasani off of Nuka but Oba, Ekon and Alika held him back. All the cubs gathered around them while chanting "Fight, fight, fight!" Scar and Zira pushed away through the crowd. Scar grabbed hold of Hasani while Zira grabbed Nuka. Zira blocked the entrance to the den.

"This is rediculous! Everyone but you four leave! You, go fetch their parents!" Scar demanded while looking at the bullies the whole time but turned away to a young male. Everyone left in 2 seconds flat while Ekon, Oba and Alika coward Ina corner with regret written in their faces. Hasani was dumped in another corner. Zira separated Ekon and Oba into different corners and called Jabulani over. Nuka had a patches of fur missing and scratches covered his face. Scar grabbed the twins and looked horrified at Nuka's face.

"My boy! Are you ok?" Scar panicked.

"It's their fault!" Nuka screamed.

"We know dear. It is their fault you have missing..." Zira was interrupted by Nuka.

"No Mum, it's the twins fault. They're born and I get bullied and attacked. I don't want them as my siblings. I hate them!"

"You will not talk like that. They're only new borns. You pick names for them if it'll make you feel better."

"Fine Dad. The girl is Vitani because it means battle and a mini battle just happened. The boy is Kobe because it means scar and it will remind me of the scar that will remain in my belly." Nuka rolled over too show the scar on his stomach. 4 adult lions interrupted.

"You called for us your majesty." A female said.

"Yes. Who is Hasani's Mum or Dad because he attcked Nuka?"

Hasani made his way to his Mum while the others followed him to their Mum and Dads.

"It's late. Go home Jabulani. Zira, tuck the twins in. Nuka, go too bed." 


	12. The human

Months past and Nuka grew darker. It didn't help. Jabulani started to worry about him a lot. Nuka bullied his siblings and often snook out to hang out with his friends. Nuka and Jabulani made friends with the new cubs who's families had just moved into the Pride. Their names were Kwanza, Bomani, Ebon, Ayo (who were all boys), Folami, Nomalanga, Rufaro and Hasina (who were girls). They hung out everyday and started a gang which Nuka named The Eerie Ones. Since Nuka came up with the name, he was the leader and they were all fine with it. Hasani was jealous and one night, his gang followed them sneaking out into the savannah. Rufaro spotted them and turned around which scared them.

"I don't know who you are, but stay away from us." She growled.

"What would happen if we didn't?" Alika said with a mischievous grin.

"Let's just say your face won't be recognisable." Rufaro threatened.

"Give up Alika, the creature is behind them." Hasani's voice had that fear in it.

Alika looked beyond of the gang in front of her and told her gang to scatter. They ran for their lives, screaming. The Eerie Ones looked behind them and in front of them stood a little girl, about 11 years old. She was African American. She was wearing pink shorts, red flip - flops, a thin strapped, blue yellow shirt and an elastic band tied her blonde hair in a bun. Her name was Akachi Yeboah and she was a local village girl. The cubs looked her up and down and Akachi was covered in scratches on her body and holes in her clothes. The girl screamed so the cubs screamed but to Akachi, it sounded like a group of humans screaming which cramped her out, so she tried to run away but tripped over a rock. Nuka started making her way over to her so his gang followed him. Akachi was panicking like crazy.

"Stay away! I don't mean any harm! I'm just lost! Don't eat me! I'm only 11! Turn around! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Ouch!" Akachi grabbed her ankle in pain as she tried to stand up. She just ended up on the floor again.

"Yo girl chill. We only want to have a look at you." Bomani tried to calm her down.

"This must be a dream. I can understand you. I always dreamt of communicating with animals but those were just dreams." Akachi started pinching herself because she thought the cubs were just in a weird dream. That didn't work and she realised that it wasn't a dream at all, it was real life.

"I'm Nuka, this is Jabulani, Bomani, Ebon, Ayo, Rufaro, Folami, Nomalanga, Hasina and Kwanza."

"Akachi Yeboah and I'm from the local village. I live with my 8 year old sister Abena, my Mother and my Father. I'm 11 years old." Akachi beamed.

"I'm a Prince. My Dad is the King and my Mum is the Queen. My siblings are the youngest ones and they're twins. My sister Vitani is the Princess and my brother Kovu is the Prince." Nuka smiled proudly.

"You don't say." Said Folami.

"My Dad is the Chief of the village. The tradition in our village is the Chief must always get married too the prettiest woman in the village when they're 16. They also have too have a child. If there is more than one, the eldest child must do a new dance every week in honour of the Chief. If there is just one, they still have too do it. A team will back up the child and won't have amazing dance moves, because the Chief child needs too be the centre of attention. We perform it every Saturday night, which is today and I'm excited." Akachi squealed.

"Can we see it?" Asked Ebon.

"Sure." Replied tried to stand up but her ankle was twisted but she tried. She did the performance and it was beautiful (even though she was in pain) and everyone enjoyed it. The moment was interrupted by a voice in the distance.

"Nuka! Nuka! It's me! I'm here! Nuka!" Scar was calling for his son but hadn't seen him yet with the human.

"We have too take you somewhere safe, Akachi. The hyenas. Take her too the hyenas." Nuka whispered. He didn't want his Dad seeing him with Akachi. The gang showed Akachi the Clift where Shenzi, Banzai and Ed where. They looked like they were looking for something.

"Pst. Up here." Jabulani whispered shouted.

"Huh. Hey cubs. What's up?" Banzai shouted.

"Sshhh." The cubs shushed Banzai.

"We need you too take care of this girl. Don't eat her. Hide her somewhere were my Dad can't find her." Nuka whispered shouted.

The hyenas nodded. Akachi hugged her new friends and made her way down the cliff. She made it down safely where and was escorted behind a boulder.

"If we are taken away, go home Akachi. Ed, you escort her home. Shenzi and Banzai, you help them up." Nuka instructed. They hyenas nodded.

"Nuka! We've been looking every where for you where have you been? Let's go home! Your parents are in tears, cubs." Scar lead them home. 


	13. The end

"Nuka! Wake up! Someone is here too fight Dad." Kovu was shaking Nuka violently.

"What? Who?" Nuka looked confused.

"Some lion named Simba. He is really cute." Vitani was standing in the doorway, oozing over Simba.

"Simba! Simba! He's back!" Zazu excited jumped up and down in his cage.

"Shut up. Let me see this Simba." Nuka made his way over to Vitani. Simba was talking to Sarabi. Then he heard a psst. He looked to his left and Akachi was standing there, on the rock path, near the edge.

"Akachi! Vitani, Kovu, don't tell Mum and Dad about this human ok." Nuka was very serious.

"We won't tell a soul." Kovu replied.

A large heard of lionesses that worshipped Scar were charging towards Akachi. She tried making her way too Nuka but the lionesses charged at her. They didn't notice her but she was on the edge of a fall that could kill her.

"Akachi! Vitani, grab Kovu's tail! I'll grab yours! Start walking towards her!" Nuka shouyted over the scared lionesses. Kovu dodged their legs and as he was just about there, Akachi was pushed off. She fell. Her blood curdling scream. Said it all. She was dead. After it was clear, Nuka, Vitani and Kovu looked over the edge too find a lifeless human in a pile of rocks. Blood was everywhere. Nuka cried. His siblings hugged him, but he just pushed them aside.

"Let's go find Mum." He said. Outside of the den, a fight was going on. Nuka looked around desperately for his friends. He saw them, in a corner, surrounded by Sarabi, Nala and Sarafina. Nuka ran over too then as fast as he could.

"Stop in the name of Prince Nuka!" He shouted. It didn't work. They were murdered. They were dead. He was alone. On his right was the bullies lifeless bodies. Zira pulled him aside with Kovu and Vitani. She took them into the den where she protected them, her back against the entrance. Without her knowing, Scars body fell onto the ground. Some platforms slowed him down so he wasn't dead. Until the hyenas tore him apart then yep, he was dead.

"Mum. Dad just fell!" Vitani cried out as she ran to the edge and looked down upon her Dad. Her family joined her and Zira rushed down to his body. She poked at it, licked it, smacked it. No response was given. R.I.P Prince Taka of Priderock.

This is the end. Hopefully you enjoyed my first fan fiction story. My next one will be about VicTORIous. Tori and Jade get into a relationship. Cat wants both of them so Cat forces them into charting on each other. They eventually find out and a threesome gets involved. Beck joins in later. 


End file.
